


Round 90 of Character 20n20: Lilah Morgan

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Graphics [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge: Character20n20, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Icons, Lilah-centric, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: 20 icons (plus four extras) of Lilah Morgan for Round 90 at character20n20.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These icons were made in Pixlr, and all of the screencaps I used were from this website: http://atscaps.piwigo.com.
> 
> Please credit me if you use any of my icons.

  
**10 Themes (** 1st Row in Order: Bizarre, Black Out, Close/Plus1/No Eyes, Dark, Fight)

                   (2nd Row in Order: Large Text, No Mouth, Serious, Silver Rust, Villainy

    

     

**Category (Seeing Red)**

    

**Artist's Choice (Green Is Her Favorite Color)**

    

**Four Extras**

   

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal over here: http://geckogirl89.livejournal.com/691.html


End file.
